Korban
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: "DEMI DEWA!"/"...itu tempat syutingnya...,"/ "LO KASI TAU APA KE BAPAK GUE?"/ "...Yes I am !"/Series Sannen E Gumi No Nichijou/WARNING! RATE: K /T- [RnR?]


Sum: "DEMI DEWA!"/ "...Itu tempat syutingnya...,"/ "Kamu tuh ya! Aku kurang pengertian gimana!?"/ Drabble-Humor, Sannen E Gumi No Nichijou series.

xXxXx

 **Korban Uttaran**

"Selamat Pagi," Nagisa baru saja membuka pintu kelasnya, kemudian cengok, menatap Maehara dan Okajima yang sedang meditasi (?) mereka duduk bersila diatas mejanya Kayano dan Rio, gimana kagak protes dua cewek itu?

"Kalian ngapain?" tanya Nagisa.

"Kami sedang minta bantuan ke Nenek Tapasya," kata Okajima, matanya merem-merem kagak jelas "Siapa tuh?" tanya Fuwa, yang lain menggeleng tidak tau "Emang kalian minta bantuan apa?" tanya Nagisa lagi "Kalo masalah sepele mungkin kita bisa bantu," bujuk si Ketua Ikemen, mencoba menghentikan tindak nekat mereka.

"Nggak, nggak bisa," kata Okajima

"Emang masalahnya apa—," tanya Terasaka terpotong

"Ini masalah serius," lanjut Maehara.

"Iya makanya masalahnya apa—," lagi-lagi ucapan Terasaka terpotong

"Kita harus memutuskan—,"

"Iya makanya mutusin apa—,"

"—MALAM INI KITA HARUS NONTON MANK*TS* HAPP*NING ATAU ON* CH* CH*!" seru Maehara dan Okajima "DEMI DEWA! KENAPA INI SUSAH SEKALI!?" tanya Okajima "Waifuku dua-duanya disana..," kata Maehara mewek.

BLETAK!

"BAZENG LO BEDUA TURUN DARI MEJA ITU SEKARANG! KAGAK USAH BAHAS HENTAI LO! DASAR BEGO DEMI DEWAAAAAAAAAA!" seru Terasaka melempar celana kolor bekas Mz Kirito SAO yang entah darimana, bersamaan dengan itu seorang memainkan _background song._

 _Tarantungtung~ Taratungtungtung~_

"...Ma? Elo ngapain?" tanya Rio cengok, Karma nyengir "Biar asyik aja gitu ada BG soundnya," kata Karma "Elo kena virus Uttaran juga?" tanya Mimura "Kemarin diajakin Asano ama Bapaknya nonton," kata Karma lagi.

"SANTET KELUARGA ASANO WOY! UDAH MENGOTORI OTAK SUCI (?) KELAS 3E!"

.

.

 **Korban Om Pedo**

"Ohayo minna," sapa si ketua Ikemen, semuanya menoleh "Ehm.. pagi.. etto Isogai, muka lo kenapa?" tanya Katoka "Muka gue enggak apa-apa ya 'kan?" tanya Isogai sambil senyum "Ehm... Mae, lo juga itu muka kenapa?" tanya Kimura yang melihat Maehara nyempil di belakang si ketua kelas.

"Gue gak papa kok~," kata Mae.

"Etto, bisa tolong hentikan muka ah*g*o kalian?" tanya Kurahashi "Ehh? Enggak tuh, kita enggak ngerasa iya nggak gai?" tanya Maehara "Iye enggak~" kata Isogai, lagi-lagi pasang tampang tamvan nan berani ala-ala dia.

"...Jangan bilang lo bedua...,"

"...turun deket rumah yang ping itu ya?"

...

"Emang ada apa Ma, Shi, rumah yang itu?" tanya Itona "...Itu tempat syutingnya...,"

"Boku no Pico season 2,"

...

"...Terus?" tanya Yoshida, rasa-rasanya percakapan ini mulai jadi horor "Dan kalo gasalah ada cowok cakep yang deket situ cipok langsung ama abang-abang pedo, untung waktu itu gue bareng Nagisa, dikira orang pacaran," katta Karma.

"Kena Cipok langsung!? Seriusan tuh—ISOGAI!? MAE?!" tanya Okajima yang melihat kedua temennya itu uda putus asa

"Udah bunuh aja gue..., gue nggak punya harga diri lagi sebagai cowok," kata Isogai mewek.

"Sudha mas... bunuh saja hayati Mz, saya sudha nggak kuat hidup lagi," kata Maehara, airmatanya membanjiri lautan.

"Jangan gitu ah.. masi mending lo kemarin cipok doang, lha ama gue main grepe," kata Asano yang muncul entah darimana menampakkan muka nista.

"...Pecat abang-abang itu sekarang juga,"

.

.

 **Korban Sinetron**

Karma bengong, otaknya loading.

Iya, serius, Karma bengong.

Kenapa ini kelas jadi makin parah? Okano lagi nangis kejer gajelas, Megu lagi ketawa ala setan, Isogai lagi meratapi (?) nasibnya, Nagisa keliatan kek mabok, Kayano make kacamata item layaknya thug life, Rio lagi buang-buang duitnya sementara dibawahnya ada Itona, Maehara dan Muramatsu lagi ngambil duit satu-satu, Terasaka lagi pundung di pojokan, Mimura lagi ngelongok keluar jendela, gak bergeming sedikitpun, Kirara lagi baca novel dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi, dan lain-lain yang Karma sumpah nggak tau mereka ngapain, disisi lain ada Sugino yang berlutut dihadapan Kanzaki yang make muka jeger (jelema gering) nya.

"...Kalian ngapain?" tanya Karma.

"Ma... oshiete Ma..," kata Okano, dirinya merangkak kearah Karma "KAPAN GGS KELUAR SEASON 3 NYA?!" tanya Okano prustasi "Eh? GGS itu 'kan udah tamat?" tanya Karma "TAPI GW BELUM COKOP LIAR MUKA MY BEBEB AL*AND*!" seru Okano.

"Eh ya DL lah..,"

Kemudian suara motor terdengar "Khu Khu Khu! Berlututlah lo semua! Gue adalah Ketua Geng Motor Ternama!" seru Yoshida dengan motor ninjanya "Gak Mahoo lu gak mirip Boy-san," kata Megu "Gue gak peduli yang jelas kualitas motor gue lebih bagus daripada dia!" seru Yoshida.

"Tapi tampangnya cakepan dia," kata Hara.

"Ma~ Sini lo Ma~ Tagihan belom lo bayar," Nagisa yang mabok itu berjalan kearah Karma "Sa? Lo nggak apa-apa?" tanya Karma "Heh balikin peliharaan gue! Sekalin yu nyentuh-nyentuh peliharaan ai, jan harap lo bisa selamat say," kata Kayano sebelum ngejemput (?) Nagisa.

"KAMU TUH YA, AKU KURANG PENGERTIAN GIMANA COBA!?" si Ketua ikemen tiba-tiba jadi liar, orang yang ditunjuknya tak lain adalah—,

-Hayami Rinka "GUE UDA BIARIN LO BAHAGIA AMA DIA! TAPI KENAPA KENAPA LO TEGA NGEKHIANATIN GUA!?" tanya Isogai lebay "Huh, cowok bego, gue cuman pacaran sama lo karena duit lo banyak," kata Hayami.

Lha napa ikut OOC dia?

"Etto Minna? Eh, Karma-kun mereka lagi apa?" tanya seorang gadis dikepang disebelahnya "Belum kena virus ini?" tanya Karma "Virus apa?" tanya Okuda "Bagus, ayo kita kabur," kemudian Karma mendorong temannya itu berlari sepanjang koridor sebelum ikutan kena virus sinetron.

"Mulai Besok, kasih tau Koro-sensei, Sinetron hapus dari TV anak kelas E,"

.

.

 **Korban Temen IYKWIM**

"Ren, Ren.., bangun bego!" Gakushuu mendorong sahabat a.k.a bawahannya itu hingga jatuh dari kursi ruang OSIS "TIDAK JANGAN-eh, ada Asano kenapa lo disini?" tanya Ren "KenapaMU hari ini kita ada met up bareng kepala sekolah, cepet benerin baju lo yang lecek itu," kata Gakushuu sambil menyiapkan dasinya, Ren menoleh "Asano, lo... sama Papih lo jangan-jangan!?"

Gakushuu mendelik "Jangan-jangan apaan?" tanya Gakushuu.

"LO BEDUA... SALING SUKA!? TAPI KARENA LO SEDARAH GAK BISA!?" muka ketjeh Ren ditimpuk kamus bahasa Inggris "SukaMU ngapain lo nanyain?!" tanya Gakushuu "Eh enggak soal itu..,"

"AYO LU DUA! KITA TELAT!" seru Koyama, Ren dan Gakushuu mengangguk.

...

"Ya, sampai sini dulu... Ren, kamu tinggal sini bentar ya," kata Gakuhou, Ren mengangguk sebentar "Baik Kepala Sekolah," kata Ren yang lainnya pun pergi, kemudian Kepala Sekolah mendekati Ren "Ren.. Kamu yang paling tau soal ini..," katanya, Ren mengangguk "Iya Pak," jawabnya "Begini... Rekomendasi kali ini apa saja?"

"Baik Pak! Saya menyarankan Yosuga no Sora, Boku no Pico, Otome Dori, Mankitsu Happening, Euphoria, Oni Chi Chi, School Days, Mirai Nikki, Corpse Party, Elfen Lied dan Another!" seru Ren "Baik, sudah saya catat, kamu boleh pergi sekarang," kata Gakuhou "Entar Bapak Kasi bonus," kata Gakuhou lagi "Iya Pak! Terima Kasih!" kata Ren, sesaat setelah ia keluar ia langsung kena cekek Asano.

"LO SARANANIN APA BARUSAN KE BAPAK GUE!?"

 **Korban Ellen-Sensei**

Sumpah. Demi Dewa. Demi Dewa Yato yang ketjeh-oke, ini dibajak Yato.

"Koro-sensei kenapa kau dandan seperti itu?" tanya Isogai, melihat guru guritanya mengenakan wig, kemudian baju yang keknya sih rapi kalo diliat "Okay Class Let's Start English Lesson~" kata guru itu "Sensei.., apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kimura kaget "Hm~ I'm Korobaker Yess I am~!" serunya "KorobakerMU!" sahut Terasaka, kemudian tidak disangka Karma maju kedepan.

"Korobaker yes he are~"

Sekelas bengong ngeliat Karma "Lo kenapa Ma?" tanya Maehara "Kena kisu Asano lu semalem? Ato Nagisa?" tanya Rio "Oh My~ Thank You Karma, Sensei very grateful see you~" kata 'Korobaker' itu "Y'welcome Sensei,"

"Okay Class! Now Let's Start! Kimura Read This!" Korobaker pun memberi selembar poster.

"R-Rabu Raibu?" tanya Kimura.

"No! Love Live!" seru Korobaker

"RABU RAIBU!" seru Kayano dan Kurahashi, fans setia muse dan Aquors.

"Okay, next Sugaya please read this," Korobaker mulai stress.

"Ehm.. Baaningu Rabu?" tanya Sugaya.

"No! Burning Love!" seru Korobaker "BAANINGU RABU!" seru Okajima dan Isogai, pens sejati Kongou "Now Repeat..! I'm the Dark Flame Master!" seru Korobaker "Eh.. I am the darku furamuu mastaru!" seru Karma, gelar Chuunihannya keliatan "...Repeat after me! You're Beautiful! Yes You are Korobaker" seru Korobaker itu.

Terasaka ngangkat tangan.

"YOUARE BOO TIFUL! YES YOU ARE KOROBOKER JUST GO AND CHANGE WITH BITCH-SENSEI!"

 **Korban Iklan**

"Ohayou~" sapa Maehara, ia yang baru saja mengampelas dahinya itu masuk ke dalam ruang kelas "Etto minna?" tanyanya, ia menatap satu per satu murid "Pagi Maehara~ Pagi-pagi gini enaknya dengerin Urb*n Radio!" sapa Okano "Eh?"

"Ah—eh.. Ma elo ngapain?" tanya Maehara melihat Karma mengendus bajunya "Hm, bajunya lecek dan bau makanya pake K*spr*y!" seru Karma bawa-bawa sesuatu di tangannya "Eh?" tanya Maehara bingung "Cacing Cacing di Perut~ Curi semua nutrisi~ Tapi janganlah takut~ Ada Konv*rm*x~!" seru Isogai tiba-tiba nyanyi.

"Elo kenapa?" tanya Maehara bergidik.

Tiba-tiba suhu udara menjadi dingin, Maehara menoleh kearah Nagisa dan Kayano.

"Kamu sukanya B*ng-b*ng langsung, tapi Kakak aku setujunya b*ng-b*ng dingin..," kata Kayano, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Nagisa darinya "Tunggu-!"

Kemudian BG Musik main.

"Haruskah kita tetap pisah, meski sama-sama sukaaa b*ng-b*ng...,"

"Ini deminya kalian kenapa?" tanya Maehara lagi, kemudian menatap Sugino yang lagi S3 (Seura Seuri Sorangan*) sambil ngeliat Hape "Tunggu Guru, selfie dulu~ Ganteng dikit cekrek~ Ganteng Banyak Cekrek~ Ganteng Banget~ Cekrek Cekrek! Upload!"

Muramatsu yang entah lagi ngapain di Sugino bersorak "Ntap!"

Yada_KucirSatu_LGBT like this! (Maehara:SUARA DARIMANA ITU WOY!?)

"Pulang sekolah kumpul bareng cekrek~"

Maehara cengok liat temennya udah pada kumpul di lapang, satu kelas, lengkap bareng Gakushuu.

"Senyum bebek cekrek~" semua pasang pose manyun, sumpah, Maehara pengin muntah liat senyum bebeknya Gakushuu.

"Salam Hormat Cekrek! Aplot Aplot~" Maehara ampe salto kebelakang liat Karasuma ikutan.

Gakuhou_OmPedo_KetjehBelagu like this~

Shinigami_BaperanKesasar like this~

"Menatap Masa Depan~!"

"MULAI BESOK KASIH TAU, BANNED SEMUA MEME IKLAN AXIS, BUKAN, PENGGAL AUTHORNYA!"

xXxXx

 **SESI BACOT AUTHOR**

 **Hola Reader~ Ini author labil kembali membawa Sannen E Gumi No Nichijou series; Korban! Wks gatau kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran ini mumpung virus Uttaran lg menyebar khu khu khu *ketawasetanbarengKarmadibackground* eniwey ada yang merasa familiar dengan** **Yosuga no Sora, Boku no Pico, Otome Dori, Mankitsu Happening, Euphoria, Oni Chi Chi, School Days, Mirai Nikki, Corpse Party, Elfen Lied dan Another? Tontonanmu Bahaya nak *nyadaroi* enggak kagak suka yang begituan, cuman pernah diajak nonton.. hiks.. *sakurameratap***

 **Okay~**

 **Ratenya Apa ya? Tolong Kasi tau dong? Keknya K++ atau T-?**

 **Ada yang gatau Bahasa Sunda? Yang S3 ama yang Jeger?**

 **S3: Seura Seuri Sorangan (Senyam Senyum Sendiri)**

 **Jeger: Jelema Gering (Orang Sakit jiwa ato semacem itu lah..)**

 **Well Then~**

SAKURASHADOWSFC TutupCerita Cekrek~

SAKURASHADOWSFC SELESECERITA CEKREK~

SAKURASHADOWSFC DONE~

CEKREK CEKREK~

Review Please~! (Dibacok)


End file.
